Control
by TheCaptainSparkles
Summary: What if Jasper Cullen had found a human just like him, with the potential to be greater? And if that human was his mate? This might seem like a Mary-Sue type of story, but its really not, at least, I'm not making it to be. Rate, Review, Comment! Anything is welcome, I'm a new writer!
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day. The sky was a gloomy overcast, hiding us from the harsh glare of blue sky and the bright smile of the sun. everything here below the clouds looked washed out due to the constant clouds and rain, but it was home. It was comfort, familiarity, safety, it was home. It was cold like usual, students around me at Forks High School huddled together in thick parkas and wind breakers by the sides of their cars, some to the point of staying inside the cars with the heater running and gloves and jackets, still shivering. I myself was starting to feel the cool chill nip at my nose and cheeks, turning my normally ablaster pale skin a soft rose flesh red.

The bell would ring soon, I was sure of it. I sat sitting with my legs crossed on the trunk of my old jetta, the green paint peeling and flaking off the top and sides from years of abuse from the weather of Oregon, and now, Washington. True enough, minutes later, when my butt was starting to loose feeling, and my right ankle tingling under my left knee, the bell had screamed for school.

But today was not an ordinary day. No, quite the opposite really. Usually I would head to my first class of the day, and only hope for a time of peace from the prying eyes of my so-called peers. This day I was going off with the other biology students on a field trip to a local greenhouse to learn about the plants, something our teacher was very excited to talk about, like it wasn't always around us in our forrestly little town. With a little sigh, and a slide, I was off the trunk of my Jetta and once shaking off the feeling of the little pricks in my ankle, started walking towards the buses for the field trip. I was a junior, but taking a freshman slash eigth grade course? I was bored; sue me. I had taken summer school to get ahead, and so now I didn't really have any core classes other then AP US History, and AP Science, every other core was elected. Not many people would say that, that they are taking a core class as an elective, but I liked to learn.

I got on the first bus I saw, seeing it full except for an empty seat next to the rich and popular gorgeous Alice Cullen, one of five siblings to the Cullen doctor and local gossip of the school, even if they weren't doing anything. With a mental sigh, I put on a fake smile and asked if I could sit with her. With a bob of her perfectly styled hair and head, she moved over so I could sit. She was small and dainty in stature, short cropped pixie sytled hair spiked at the top, golden hoop earings I could only assume were real, a smokey eyeshadow and red lips that would make anyone want to kiss her;not that I would, and features that had men and some women pining after her. Her style of dress is nothing short of designer, model clothing. A simple v-neck royal blue blouse with a cropped black sports jacket overtop, golden chunky chain necklace around her tiny pale neck, a small red clutch purse that matched her red stilletoes and her black skinny jeans completed the look.

I myself looking nothing like her. I was tall for a woman, neawrly reaching six feet while alice could be lucky to reach an inch over five. I was wearing black and red tripp pants with red and blue chains cross crossing on my hips, black knee high combat boots that were well worn and loved, a regular AC/DC shirt that had faded with time, little holes here and there to show it had been worked in, and a black ribbon chocker with an atomically correct human heart with a smaller black ribbon holding it shut for it was a locket. Inside the words "the beating of his hideous heart" lay under the red gloss of the inside. I wore no make-up, my lack of sleep and pale skin made up for having any, as well a my smooth complection with no blemishes or pimples,zits, or blackheads have a need for consealer and foundation. My lips were a natural bitten red, or dark pink at times nearly matching alices blood red coloring of hers.

Slipping my well traveled and abused Walkman out of my pants pocket, I placed in my ears the sound canceling headphones and turned on the radio, flipping through the stations until I wound what I wanted. The noise of the bus was getting to me, and music would help drown them out, if only there wasn't so many comercials on the air right now. The bus lurched forward as the driver took it out of nuteral and started to roll down the hill trailing behind the others as we left school. Thankfully it was only a twenty minute ride, so I wasn't stuck with my peers for too long. I became extremely uncomfortable and figity with large crouds, even on buses, after a certain period of time, usually either immediately, or within five minutes. A contributing factor to that would be the constant bullying I had as a child, but the other contributing fact would be I'm special.

Not special as in insane or mentaly disabled, but special as in I can basically feel another semotions just by thinking about them, or walking into a room, I can see the emotions, and in turn, help them feel better. I by using this messed up form of empathy can also tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, and judging tone and attitude over the internet is simple for me as well. usually it would start with an unnerved stomach, then a headache, then it would go away, making me feel uncomfortable as I soaked in all the emotions and hormones that people put out. I had looked it up when I realized what I was doing. Not only was I copying others emotions, like a mime, but I also an impaired empath. That basically means I get overwhelmed easily in large crouds due to emotions.

I also have a mild case of bipolar issues, nothing to worry about, or take medication for, and probably due to the empathy. Not only empathic,bipolar, but easly gets sensory overload and my allergies are year round. Yay me.

The bus rolled to a stop, and I hadden't realized I had spaced out thinking until people around me started to stand up, talking and joking with one another as the trailed off the bus. I followed the crowd, easily slipping through the crowd of people by the doors to stand away from the croud, taking a couple of deep brathes of the rainstorm air to calm my system down. I turned off my music and pocketed it as the teacher began to speak. He had paired people into groups beforehand, so we were assigned numbers. I was grouped with Bella Swan, a new person to twon, the other Edward Cullen. I only nodded to both of them, my brain starting to haxe out due to the emotions flickering at me like an angery fire as people passed us to get inside. My face must have contorted in pain, or some form of grimace, because bella looked up at my worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"are you alright?" her unsure and soft voice asked me, and I nodded.

"headache." I replied, looking towards the doors of the greenhouse.

"do you want to stay out here?" Edward asked, faking concern for me, he wanted to talk to bella alone, even I could see that.

"I'll come in a couple of minutes." I replied, walking a distance away, closing my eyes and breathing evenly. I could hear their moist footfalls as they headed inside, and I knew I was alone. I ran a hand over my head and trailed down to the thick braid hanging to my waist before opening my eyes to start heading inside.

I was met face to face with jasper and alice and Rosalie Cullen, only alice a look on true concern in her eyes and emotion. Jasper had a hint of curiousity and pain, whole Rosalie had indifference and anger rolling off of her in waves, it unsettled my stomach.

"hey, Seline right? You ok?" she asked, touching my sleeved elbow.

I nodded, stepping away from her. I held the door open for them, and they went inside, alice whispering a thank you as she passed. I walked in after them, noting how stiff jasper seemed to be, stiff as in pain, or worry, or even slight hints of fear and the urge to turn to run away from all of this. I placed my headphones in, listening to some celtic music as my mind trailed elsewere, my eyes glazing over the plants, and a small part of my mind identifying what they were and what they did as herbs or such. We got to the worms, and I picked one out of the dirt, holding it on my palm.

"gross." Rosalie scoffed, but I liked it. It memorized me, no emotions, I couldn't feel the world around me as I started a the little thing in my hands. They moved on, but I still watched the worm. It stopped moving seconds later, turning black as its little body was engulfed in flames and shriveled to ashes. I dropped the now ash worm, and it broke into pieces on the ground. I wiped my hand on my pants, and stuck it back in my pocket, not knowing why the worm spontainiously combusted, leaving my hand free of fire or pain, or even a mark. I cought up to the group, passing the trio of cullens, and got back to my own little trio, well, duo trying to shake off what had just happened.

"you better now?" bella asked me, and I nodded, turning my music back up again.

I dind't want to talk to anyone right now, if not my empathy would not allow that. People sought me out even when not meaning to, to talk to me, strangers in the supermarket, old people in a nursing home, teachers and peers in the hallways, and I've been compelled to help them, to ease their pain by absorbing into myself and in turn feeling their pain for them.

We got back on the buses moments later, and I sat in the very back of a bus, the first one I saw, once again, and once again, ended up with alice. I wanted the day to end. I ddin't need the pressure of talking to the teacher about his sister who aborted her baby, or the gym teacher in tears because his boy doesn't like him for running away to a tiny town instead of taking care of him and his mother.

When the bus stopped, I was the first one standing, and about tenth of the bus. I basically sprinted to the office, signed out, and went to my car. There stood alice, a smile on her face, and jsper a grimace.

"you dropped this in your hurry." She said, handing me my Walkman back. Shit, that would have been bad to loose.

"thank you." I said, grabbing it from her hands and rounding around my car, yanking the poor thing open.

"why you in such a hurry?" she asked, but I felt her emotions, it was like she knew or something.

"something I forgot to do." I said, shutting the door, turning on the car and speeding out of the parking lot, finally getting around to putting on my seatbelt about a mile or two away from the school at a stop sign. I sped home, knowing my parents wouldn't mind if I missed half a day of school. I raced up the stairs to my room, immediately putting on some music, feeding my little black kitten I had named Thackery, from Hocus Pokus, and headed to the bathroom for a very relaxing and extended bubble bath, my laptop sitting on the toilet seat playing one of my favorite movies of all time, Practical Magic. It reminded me so much of my own family, only I stil had my parents with me.

I came out of the bath about two hours later, finally calmed down from feeling pressured and wanting to blow something up or escaping. I layed on my bed, my kitten asleep in a tiny ball under my hand, as I kept him warm. With my other hand, I was scrolling and typing in things to find out if worms could spontainously combust.

The answer unsurprisingly is no. so maybe it wasn't me, maybe it had a chemical sprayed on it moments before I had gotten there, and reacted badly with the chemicals on the worms flesh and the incident caused it to start burning, and when I dropped it, the chemical reaction stopped due to the water on the ground. Yeah, that's it, it wasn't me. There is a natural, ok, somewhat natural and reasonable response to this. Maybe I had imagined it, its very possible, I didn't have any caffine or food today. That reminded me, as my stomach let out a noise similar to an angery hungery dinosaur, and I got off the bed, in the process nearly squishing Thackery with my laptop, and headed out of the room. I grabbed a mt. dew, and as I was going to make food for myself, my dad gave me a ring.

"hello?" I asked into the phone, maneuvering it to my shoulder and pressing the side of my face to it so I had free hands to work.

"hey dear. I was just going to ask if you can pick up your mum at the hospital, I'm running a wee late. I got dinner though." He chuckled, and I nodded.

"erm, yeah." I said, after I realsed he coulnd't see me nod. Smooth, seline, real smooth.

"thanks hon." He said, and hung up. I put the ingredients back into the fridge and pantry, I had planned to make myself a pb and j, but now that wasn't an option. I grabbed the keys from the wooden salad bowl we keep the keys in, noting I took her car insteqad of mine. All three of ushad cars, me a jetta, mom a Mercedes, and dad a porche. Dad was a neurologist in seattle, and mom was a doctor for forks, both very loved and respected by all. I got into the heating seats of the car, making sure to turn the driver side off, I didn't like the heat that much, but left the right side of the car on for my mom, she hated being cold, which was surprising sence we lived in one of the coldest, rainiest, foggiest parts of America. I drove carefully on the now soaking road as it poured down buckets of rain. I parked right infront of the main doors and headed inside, the cool air of the hospital a nice change from the heated car.

"hello, I came here to pick up my mom." I said to the head nurse, who smiled and paged my mom to the front. She came out of her office only moments later with .

"hey dad." A deep voice said from behind me, startling me. I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie Cullen behind me, probably picking up their dad.

"hey. Janice, these are two of my five children, Rosalie and Emmett." He introduced, and my mom shook their hands.

"meet my only child, Seline. Seline, this is Carlisle Cullen." She introduced, and I offered my hand.

"nice to meet you sir." I said, and he shook my hand, saying pleasentries back.

"dads on his way with dinner, so are you ready?" I asked, and she nodded, adjusting her purse and giving a last wave to the cullens as we left.

It was a silent car trip back, but I didn't mind. It was a long day for both of us. Dad had beat us home, but only by a minute or so, he had passed us on the highway. We ate at the dining room table as a family, a nice bento box from a nice Japanese restaurant in Seattle, it was always to die for. I went to bed after getting dressed for bed, and played some soothing music.

I awoke, however, completely soaked in sweat, and thackery on my chest, meowing nervously at me.

"what is it, thackery?" I asked, petting his tiny head. He looked towards the open window, meowing again. I clutched him to my chest as I got out of bed, comforting his little puffed form as I closed the window, and drew the curtains shut.

"better?" I asked him, and he settled into ym arms and began to purr, so I would assume so. I slept the rest of the night over the blanekts, and he slept under them on a spare pillow, spoiled little kitten he was. He was only about six months old, enough to be a handful, but still adorable.

In the morning I showerd and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, black converse, a long sleeved v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. I fed thackery and got myself a before heading to the car. There was a sticky note on my moms car, and my car was gone. I walked over to it, slightly put out. The sticky note had said only a short sentence

"took your car in for repairs and replacement parts. Use my car, love mom."

So I went back inside the house,g rabbing her keys and took her car to school. People gave me looks as I drove her car into the lot, parking in my usual space.

"nice car." Emmett hollered from across the parking lot as I got out. I nodded with a close lipped smile on my face towards him, acknowledging his words. I headed inside early, getting to class with about ten minutes to spare, which was unfortunately spent listening to the teacher, and me offering imput every once and a while.

When class started though, I was safe from listening, I had taken the class during summer school. During lunch Emmett came over to my solitary chair in the corner of the room reading a book and asked if I wanted to join him and his siblings, alice danced up behind him, smiling at me. She was eager, and he couldn't care less. I nodded, feeling apprehensive and cautious. I took the seat between alice and bella, taking in their emotions. It was manageable.

"so when did you get the car?" Emmett asked, and I looked over at him.

"its my moms. CLK DTM C209 mercedes. Anevesery present last year." I replied, looking at the fake wood print on the table top.

"that's cool, what do you drive?" he asked, and I loked over at him

"my usual 95 Jetta. She took it today to get repaired."

"whats wrong with it?" Rosalie asked flippantly, and I shrugged.

"whatever she thinks is wrong it it." I replied, picking at the lint on a stitch in my jacket pocket. It was so uncomfortable at the table, I was clearly unwanted by at least two, maybe three people there. Which was nice, considering that was half to a third of the group.

"do you like shopping?" aliced asked, saving the table from awkward situations.

"decidedly not." I sighed out, and she frowned a bit.

"you british?" Edward asked, and I winced a little, not answering. I had come from England with my parents when I was ten, my bullying was at its head when we moved, and it was a chance to start over, which happened nicely. I had forgotten about it until now, when be brought it up. I always have an accent during certain words, some of it English, some of it not English.

"well?" he demanded, and I refused to look at him. he seemed upset that I wouldn't answer, or maybe that it wasn't going to be what he expected the answer was going to be. I felt pressured, and the emotions in the room began piling up. I hadden't realized that almost everyone was looking at us, whispering things and getting glared at, and by us, I mean me. I didn't belong, I knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

"this isn't a good idea, I'm gonna go." I told them, standing up and pushing my chair in before all but running out of the cafeteria outside. I needed headache medication, but it was in the Jetta, not my moms car. Great. I sat on a bench outside, pulling myself together from a slight panic attack.

"sorry, he's a bit pushy sometimes." Alice said, sitting down next to me softly.

"do you get headaches often?" she asked, and I looked over at her, how did she know?

"jasper gets headaches a lot, so I learned the signs, like a good sister should." She giggled, and I nodded.

"its hard to explain, and I doubt you would get it. Its a little out there." I replied, and she frowned at me.

"what?" she asked, and I remained silent, I didn't want to talk.

"tell me about you." I said instead, and she sighed.

"well, I came form an orphanage and Carlisle and esme adopted me, I was the youngest to the family." She said, and I knew it was a lie. I wanted to glower at her until she told me the truth, but the bell rang, saving her form calling on her lie.

"well, see ya!" she giggled, flitzing off to her next class. I sighed, sitting there another moment before getting up and heading inside for my next class. The rest of the day was a blur, and I went through it in a haze. Why did alice lie about the adoption? No, that was a truth, the orphanage part was a lie. I guess it was too painful for her to tell the truth, and I guess I'll let it go instead of pressing her carefuly for the truth.

Heading home ws a blur as well. I had managed to get home safely though, and that ws all it mattered. I got a snack and did my homework, and make up work from yesterday, and headed upstairs to my room where thackery greeted me. I refilled his food dish and water dish, doing his litter and then went over to my desk to surf the internet for a while. When my parents got home we had leftovers, nd went our separate ways. I stayed out on the balcony, little thackery on my foot as he licked one of his front paws as if to clean the dark fur all about him.

He suddenly stood up, hissing, his little body in an arch as his fur stood straight up. I bent down, petting him a couple of times before picking him up. He still seemed to be riled, staring at one spot in the darkness. He seemed rather put out, so I headed inside, locking my balcony doors and my window, and setting the fluff ball of kitten on my bed, who still seemed to be shaken up, but ws calming down. I got ready for bed, and put ym laptop on sleep mode until tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday, thank god, and so I got to sleep in.

Only I didn't sleep in. I woke up in the middle of the night, opening up my eyes and looking over at my now open window. Wasn't that shut before bed? I quickly scanned the room, spotting golden eyes in the corner. It was jasper. Curly blond hair, golden eyes, calm face. I blinked, andhe was gone. Was I hallucinating? The window was closed, and I went over to it to mke sure it was locked, it was. I repeated it to the balcony doors, and then went back to bed, my mind couldn't get him out though, no matter how hard I tried.

In the much later morning after I had showered and dressed and fed myself, I was surfing the internet when a ding went off from my computer. I had a chat icon pop up, and I frowned. I didn't have anybody on there, so why did it pop up? I fought myself between clicking it or deleting it, and in the end curiosity won out. It was from alice, how did she get the information? I didn't want to think about it.

"hey, its me, Alice from school."

"hey, whats up?"

"nothing, just wondering if you want to hang out today."

"sorry, no. maybe next time." I replied quickly, a feeling of panic welled up in me before I calmed myself down.

"oh,that's ok. Yeah, maybe next time. I just wanted to hang with you because I know something you don't know! J"

"yeah? Well, good for you." I replied, and then signed off. she sent a frowny face just before I signed off, and I sighed out loud.

What was with her now trying to be friends with me? And who cares what she knew that I didn't, I bet she knew a lot of things I didn't.

The chat icon appeared again, flashing was from alice, again.

"yes? -.-?" I sent, and got a ding seconds later.

"please, we really need to talk. I know what you do, and I know that you are different. I got some things to explain as well."

"nope, not gong to happen. And I'm normal, but thanks for the vote of confidence for being a freak. Now, stop messaging me." I replied, glowering at the screen. I shut my laptop after turning off chat again, and went downstairs to go watch some tv or a movie with thackery. Both my parents were already at work.

Little thackery was on my lap asleep as I petted his soft fur with one hand, the other and holding my head up from hitting the arm rest of the couch, my feet curled up under a blanket next to me. I could hear faint dinning of the chat from down here, so I turned the volume up, and eventually it stopped, thank god. It was starting to get annoying. I watched the rest of the movie in peace, and then made myself some lunch before trailing back up to y room, thackery dancing behind me and raced to my room before me, trying to get enough momentum to get on the bed. Of course it failed, so he hit the middle of the blankets on the side of the bed, and kind of slid down. I laughed, picking him up and placing him ontop of the bed so he could watch me while I did things in my room, like always. I went through and read alices chats tome, and then deleted the string of them together before puuting a block on the chat site on her so her messages wouldn't reach me.

Monday at school was going to be hard, I had alice in about three of my classes, so I would have no choice but to talk to her, or threaten her somehow to leave me alone. I read and replied to some emails, and then sgned off for the day, going to the family library with thackery in my hoodie, periodicaly looking over my shoulder if I shifted, but asleep in the hood otherwise. When it got dark I poured a can of wet cat food for thackery into his dish and started to make dinner for my family and i. we sat down discussing our days, and I brought up the fact that alice wouldn't leave me alone. My parents were excited, I was "getting a new friend" to them, no, more like a crazy person who wouldn't leave me alone.

Sunday was better, I went out hiking all day, enjoying the relaxing cloudiness. At a couple of points, I thought I heard someone or something following me, but after I put my music in, that went away, minus the tingling I felt on my back and neck when I thought someone was following me. That intensified. I was being paranoid, that's all. When I got back to the house at sunset, thackery greeted me by the back door. It was a relaxing day after that. In the morning I dressed in a thick v-neck blue long sleeved sweater and a pair of black pants, and my blue vans. I headed to school, fixing my long darkt hick hair into a braid when I parked in the lot.

I got out, sitting on the trunk of my car again, just reading with headphones in. when the bell rang, I groaned in distaste. Not only was it the good part of the book, but it was also my first class with alice. Thankfully she wasn't there today, none of her siblings were, so bella asked to sit with me. I obliged for some reason, and we sat together talking about books.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday however, was a completely different deal. She would not leave me alone. On the way to my third clsass, she would not shut up, so I span around in the hallway, cuasing her to stop short, and I glared at her.

"what do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked her, and she looked and felt slightly hurt.

"well, because I need to talk to you. Away from other people." She said, and I grabbed her wrist, bringing her outside.

"start speaking." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, and leaned on one leg, the other out at an angle.

"I know someone who can help you." She said, and I looked at her funny.

"help me? Help me with what?"

"your empathy." She said seriously, losing her cheerfulness.

I paled, who else knew about that? I hope she didn't go blathering to everyone in school or something, then she and I would be branded as freaks, and I was already considered one.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, deathly calm. If I feined indifference or maybe ignorance, maybe she would leave me alone.

"jasper, my brother, he is an empath as well. he can help you." She said, and I glared at her. It was the truth, scarily enough, and I kne she was serious.

"alright. Your werid, I'm not an empath, or whatever. I'm heading back inside, and if you talk to me again, I'll call bellas dad and report harassment." I said, about to head inside when the rest of the cullens came trailing out of the door.

"she's right you know." Jasper said, a hint of a southern texas accent coming through. He was very handsome, and his body tone screamed empath.

"why should I ask for help when you can't help yourself, jasper?" I asked, and he looked shocked.

"I can feel it. I can feel your pain, your tension and stress. I can feel you wanting to run, right now, as I call you out on it. You feel the same as I do, so why do you think you can help?" I seethed, walking towards him. he remained silent, obviously knowing I spoke the truth.

"I thought so." I muttered, turning to leave. He grabbed my wrist, and pulling, yanking me to him.

"how about we learn to help one another?" he whispered, and I frowned at him, feeling very different emotions from him now.

Love, trust, acceptance, lust, interest. I swallowed, feeling my own emotions to fit his. I swallowed, looking away from him, gently pulling my arm as a silent message to let me go. I was very attracted to him. he didn't let my arm go, instead, he brought me closer, and I stared into his golden eyes-wait- golden eyes? Like that night in my room. I blinked, pulling away from him, and hefinally let my wrist go. Come to think of it, they all had golden eyes, and they said they were adopted. Huh, but alice wasn't lying when she said she was adopted by Carlisle. This was making my head hurt. Come to think of it, they wer all pale and cold, and moved with unnatural grace. What the fuck, none of this was adding up, unless they wre vampires or something, but supernatural creatueres don't exist, do they?

"they do." Edward replied, and I frowned at him. I didn't speak outloud, did i?

"you didn't. I can hear thoughts." He said, and Rosalie hissed at him.

"what are you doing? She doesn't know anything." She was angery, and nervous, and tired of all this.

"she figured it out, just now. What was the clincher was alice saying she was adopted, but how we all look the same." He replied, looking over at her.

I then just rememebered I had a history essay to turn in. crap, well, not to late, right? I turned to leave, but jasper stopped me again. A shot of lust and trust shot up my arm, making me shiver in excitement. I jerked my arm away from him, and the feeling dissipated.

"don't, don't do that again." I breathed out, and headed inside. They trailed after me, and I headed to class. I wasn't going to tell, no, they would deny it, and I would like a freak, once again. I turned in the essay, and then the bell rung. Had we really spent that much time outside? Anyways, I took the rest of the day off, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately. All of them were waiting by their cars, looking at me. Alice and jasper came over, and alice told me to follow her in her car to hier house to explain everything.

"can I ride with you?" jasper asked me, his southern charm coming through, and all thoughts went out the window. His emotions were so pure, but so hurt as well. hurt, fear, love, trust, apprehension, and willingness.

"as long as you don't touch me." I said, getting in the car. He smiled, a bright smile, and got in the passenger side of the car. I backed out after his siblings left the parking lot. I paused looking over at him, and he looked back. I left, following after the cullens.

"why are you so interested in me?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the road. The cullens were driving slower then usual, so I was forced to drive the speed limit as well. ugh, so slow. They started to speed up considerably, and I was happy. Holy shit, maybe Edward read my thoughts, and sped up? Maybe, or something like that.

"because, you are my mate." He said, and I frowned, stealing a glance over at him.

"mate? Isn't that what animals do?" I asked, speeding past alices car, smiling slightly. Thank you racing clutch and gears. She sped up tp catch up to me, and I sped faster. Edward took a harsh right, and I drifted after him, the others following me.

"that's insulting, were not animals. And we'll explain everything once we get to our house. Turn left here." He said, and I drifted to make it. I loved drifting, and speeding, it put my mind at ease, and it was fun too.

"ok, so because of this mate thing, you like me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"that seems, forced. Like forced love." I said, and he shrugged.

"after all the pain and suffering I have inflicted, and inflicted upon, it's a relief I can find someone to spend the rest of my eternal life with." He replied, smiling over at me.

"dude, what?" I squeaked out, looking over at him a little freaked out. Spend eternal life with? The fuck? I'm human, if he didn't notice, and he is a vampire, if he haden't noticed alrady. I was not going to live for eternity, I can garentee that one.

"when you decide, we'll change you." He said, and Edward took another turn, genter this time, seeing as I had slowed down when he told me about the love stuff.

"and if I never want to be changed?" I replied, following Edwards turn with one of my own. Rosalie and Emmett sped past me, and Edward, to take the front and speed home.

"well, we'll come to that bridge when were ready to cross it." He said, looking out the window.

"were gonna cross it now. I don't want to be a vampire."

"then when you die, I'll die shortly afterwards." He said, and I felt a pain in my chest.

"wow, suicide huh? Real nice. Don't you believe in reincarnation?" I asked, sarcastic at first.

"no." he replied, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair, speeding up again. It was a silent drive after that.

"do you?" he asked just after the car stopped moving.

"honestly? Yeah. Its stilly I know." I said, stepping out of the car. I looked up to the house, and I couldn't help but make a sound of awe. It was beautiful. I mean, my Victorian house was beautiful, but this house put it to modern shame.

"this is where you live?" I asked, looking over at jasper, who nodded and smiled.

"it's the one place we don't have to hide what we are." He said, and nodded his head towards the open front door. We walked in, and he closed it behind him. we headed towards the kitchen, were the others were, and I noticed someone I haven't noticed before.

"hello dear, I'm Esme." She smiled, looking up from her baking. She was measuring out flour and other ingrediants.

"scones?" I asked, and she nodded.

"yum." I said, watching her put it together for a couple of minutes.

"you just gonna watch esme or are we going to answer your questions?"

"watch?" I asked playfully, and jasper chuckled.

"I'll bring them out to you." She promiced, and I nodded, smiling at her.

"thanks." I said, and she nodded, a smile on her facfe as she continued working. I went out to the dinning room, and was offered a seat next to jasper. I took it, looking at them all. I felt rather awkward.i forced myself to calm down just as jasper touched my arm, sending itinto tingles of want, no, need, of something. I scooted away from him, a small blush on my face.

"I told you, don't touch me, please." The please was last moment, but he seemed to understand, and put his arm back on the table. Edward started out by talking, covering the basics, and then we got down to the specific questions. By this time, esme came in with a tray of perfectly triangle scones and set them infront of me. Some of them had chocolate chips in them, others had jam and butter on them, and a couple had honey on it.

"thankyou." I smiled, listeing to them anser my questions whiole I nomed on a chocolate chip scone. They were still warm, the best way to have them. Edward left after a while to pick up bella. I had finished about half the place, so four scones, and felt full.

"why won't you let jasper touch you?" alice asked, and thy all wanted to hear the answer.

"its not like you scared of him, are you?" Emmett aske,d and I shook my head no.

"he amplifies emotions I get from him. its hard to tone down, among other things." I muttered the last part, and Emmett got the picture, laughing.

"so he makes you hornier then a wasp." He said, and I gave him a confused look, but agreed to it anyways, his analogy didn't make any sense to me, but I rolled with it. Jasper took my hand in his, concentrating on keeping me calm. His affection came off strong, but not in a lusty way, but in a I take comfort in your touch way. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"better." I smiled, squeazing his han lightly. Edward had come back with bella, and she finished off the scones for me. I was then given a tour of the place, ending with jaspers room. It had books on one small bookshelf, all very loved and worn, a confederate flag over the bed, and a desk in the corner of the room that held a laptop and some textbooks on it.

"confederates?" ia sked, pointing to the flag. He nodded.

"I was in the civil war, on the confederate side. The youngest major." He said, and I smiled.

"my family was in Virginia at that time, very much confederate." I said, and he smiled at me.

We went over to his king sized bed, and layed on it, just holding hands, talking, and staring up at the ceiling. It was relaxing to feel only his emotions, not everyones in the house or city, or things like that. When I touched him, the other emotions seemed to get blocked unless I actually concentrateon them. It was the best headache medicine ever. Downstairs I faintly heard a piano being played. I liked guitar just as much as I liked piano or cello.

"what is playing?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Edwards playing the song he wrote for bella. He plays it often." He replied, and I nodded. I moved so that my head rested on his chest, the cold seeping from his body into mine felt nice.

"do you play an instrument?" I asked, andhe nodded, pointing past his desk to see a very nice pair of guiatars, one electric, the other acoustic.

"do you?" he asked, and I nodded.

"piano sence I was five, and guitar sence I was thirteen. I always wanted to play cello though, just haven't found the time."

"you'd have a lot more time if you became a vampire." He bargained, and I glared at him.

"no, stop bringing it up." I said, and he sighed.

"bella wants to be a vampire, why not you too?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes, not answering him.

"no, I want to know why." He said, sitting up, dumping me into his lap. I sat up, corssing my legs across from him, and he copied me. I played wth his fingers on his knees, and thought of a way to explain it to him.

"I have strong family ties. To lose them would be devastating, even if I get tobe with you the rest of my life. The idea of never aging past a certain physical year also frightens me. I want to grow old, with my seven cats and live in a nursing home until I croak at a hundred and three, not stuck at nineteen or whatever. That's why."

"but the others can be your family. Esme already consideres you to be another daughter. And we can wait until your older if you want. And cats, really? I thought thackery was enough." He snorted the last part, and I playfully hit his chest.

"thackery is a little ball of fluff, not a full grown cat yet. And ask me in a couple months, I might change my mind." I said, I was already beginning to consider it, and he knew that, because he smirked. This happened for weeks, after school, when the sun was out, weekends. I was staying at the Cullen house so often they just put in a new section of walk in closet for me in jaspers room, and we shared a room. He was estatic at that on the inside, but on the outside he looked calm but happy. The only time we were really apart was during his hunting. Much like Edward and bella, only we could sence when the other was angery or upset. We fed of each others emotions, and talked more then bella and Edward did. We worked like a team, an empath team. We helped each other out at school, cancelling out theother emotions when they got to strong for each other, which was a bliss painfree experience.

"so I heard we were getting a new student." Alice said today during lunch, and I looked at her.

"whats the name?" I asked, and she giggled.

"I heard his name was Anthony and he's from England." She giggled, and I felt a stab of fear peirce my chest.

"whats his last name?" I sked, and she frowned, thinking for a moment.

"someone said it was along the lines of gryzald, or maybe giffen? What was it?" she thought, trying to remember.

"grizmond?" I aked, and she nodded, smiling.

"do you know him?" she asked, eyes light, and I nodded.

"he was the reason we moved from England." Jasper squeazed my hand, obviously feeling my distress and fear, and I felt calmer knowing he was there for me.

"you did tell us why you left." Rosalie said, she wasn't my close friend, but at least she didn't hate me as much.

"I lfet England when I was ten. Anthony used to beat on me, and sence we lived right next to each other, I would hear his parents screaming at him, which he did to me. Then one day I was walking home from school and his father was there, and he pushed me into the alleyway. He started to beat on me, and-" I cut off, closing my eyes and shaking my head to stay in the present, and not have a flashback.

"anyways," I said shakily, jasper rubbing my back to try to calm me down faster. It was helping, sort of.

"I woke up in the hospital two weeks later to find that his father was in jail, and ihad been in a comatose like state, with three ribs broken, a fractured pelvis and a broken ankle, and a major concussion, and bruising everywhere. We moved about two weeks later to Oregon, and then up here about two years before you arrived." I wanted to cry, the memories were stillpainful to me. I was sat in jaspers lap, curled up, my face in his chest as I tried not to have a meltdown.

I could feel their sympathy and anger, and from Rosalie, recognition and understanding. I clutched nto jaspers shirt, sending him my feeling of wanting to leave and go outside. He helped me off his lap and we left the lunchroom. We headed to his car, I didn't drive mine hardly anymore, and I stood in his arms, he roking us gently back and forth. He said nothing, only sent me love and calm and the feeling of warmth. I warpped my arms around his waist in a hug, finally calming down, and he held me close, resting his head on the top of mine. I always felt save in his arms, even if he was angery or thirsty.


	5. Chapter 5

"do you want to take the rest of the day off?" he asked, and I shrugged. I heard a car pass us, and I looked up to see a tall buff man in the passenger seat, and a skinny frail women in the drivers seat. When the man got out, I realized it was Anthony. I nodded furiously, and we skipped, not even bothering to sign out.

My parents wouldn't mind anyways. we started towards his house, but ineeded the comfort of my house at the moment. So I directed him to my house, for the first time, and we stayed up in my room, thackery surprisingly not against jasper being here after he scented him. infact, thackery was asleep on jaspers arm, and I was cuddling jasper and him. thackery had grown so much in six months. He was now almost fully grown, and he was a big kitty.

I looked up at jasper, feeling affectionate and calm, relaxed was the word I was looking for. He looked down at me, a smile on his face. I leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek, and when he didn't pull away or emotionally complain I kissed his lips. Our first kiss, here, on my bed, inmy house. He kissed back, sitting up on his elbows, one hand in my hair whichi had taken out because he liked it loose to run his fingers through. I ran my fingers up his chest and cheek to tangle themselves in his hair. He pulled gently on my hair, and I felt a shot of lust and want course through my veins, making me moan against his lips. His tounge asked for enterence to my lips, which I greedily accepted. Our little tounge battle started, and him being a nice gentleman, let me win. I explored his mouth, he tasted like heaven to me. I pulled away to breathe, opening my eyes to stare into his.

I hummed a happy sigh, and he chuckled at me, and began purring. Yes, that's right, purring.

"you purr." I said, surprised, and he stopped, and I frowned. He started up again, louder then before, and I placed my ear tohis chest, it was loud, and gently vibrated his chest, but it was relaxing beyong belief.

"vampires only purr for their mates." He said, and he had purred during that, he sounded sexy as hell right now.

"true mates or just mates in general?" I asked, and he blinked at me, and smiled.

"true mates." He said, his purring fading.

"I've got something to tell you." He said, and I sat up, he following my lead, and we sat criss crossed like we did in his bed.

"I told you my story already, so this isn't gong to be a major shock." He said, and I nodded.

"what is it?" I asked, and he sighed, looking to the left for a moment before looking over at me.

"you know how I was called the God of War? Well, that's partially true. I'm in a way Bipolar. The God of War, aka, the Major, is apart of me, the more primal urges and instincts. We are part of the same person, so I can hear his thoughts, and he mine. So its really two mates in one body. I just wanted to tell you this in case he ever makes an appearance. I won't be the jasper you know, ill be the major, more primal urges, less talking and wooing, and he'll expect you to listen, because he wants to protect you." He said, and I nodded, understanding.

"I understand, thank you for telling me." I said softly, and he nodded.

"your parents are home." He mentioned, and I heard the car in the garage moments later.

"should I go, or-?" he started, but I interrupted him.

"no, stay. I wanted to introduce you to them anyways." he nodded, feeling nervous but confident. He smoothed out his clothing and I smoothed my hair before walking downt he staris, he following me.

"hey mom, dad, there is someone I want you to meet." I said, wlaking into the had gone grocery shopping today. They looked up from putting the groceries away and smiled at me.

"this is my boyfriend, of the past six months, Jasper Hale, one of kids." I said, holding jaspers hand.

"nice to meet you son. I'm Erik, this is my wife Janice."

"pleasure to meet both of you." He said, his southern charm coming through as he shook their hands.

"oh, a southern gentlemen. Seline, you can pick 'em." Mom winked, and I blushed.

"we're going to his house, don't wait up." I said, and dad wiggled an eyebrow at me.

"so that's where you've been running off the past six months. Just don't let your grades slip." He said, turning back to the groceries, and I blushed deeper, and jasper chuckled. We got to his car, and he laughed.

"your parents are very, open in their opinions." He said, and I got in the car, it had already started due to his vampire speed.

"yeah, well, they want the best for me. Good news is, they approve of you." I spoke as he backed out of the driveway and down the long twisting road to the highway.

We got to his place, and thunder clapped overhead.

"another baseball game?" I asked, and he nodded.

"yeah, bella gets to watch this time too." He said, and I smiled. He drove into the garage, and when we got to the house, esme wisked me upstairs to her room to put me into a thicker jacket, despite my protests. We came back down, and jasper ran me out to the field. He set me down next to a cold bella, and got into the game.

He was very entertaining to watch, especialy into the tighter baseball pants he had changed into. Talk about yummy, and he knew that. Bellas teeth were starting to chatter, and I was on the verge of baking to death, so I took my overly large coat off and draped it over her shoulders, which she thanked me for and cuddled up in. it was the size of Emmett, the jacket, I swear.

Alice stopped mid pitch, and looked towards the corner of the field, and said something. I was then on the ground, jasper hovering over me, staring at something in the distance. Great, get knocked over by myboyfriend, better then being knocked up, I guess. I got Edward to half smile at that, and I smiled at him. jasper helped me up, and they started to talk about how to get bella to stop smelling so good in a short minute and a half. My idea was to smear mud on her, but Edward wouldn't go for it, oh well. three vampires appeared in the side of the clearing, and I could sense bellas fear. I grabbed her hand, and tried to project calm over to her. It must have been working, because she shot me a thankful glance, but it was probably jasper that did it, and I was just taking credit for it or something.

I watched the interaction, painfully intune with everyone in the clearing. So many emotions crashing through me, I reached out to touch jasper, but not his and. Itouched his back instead, my hand spread out over a shoulderblade. It helped, but didn't make it go away completely. I could tell he had been assaulted by the tense emotions as well. Carlisle introduced us as mates, and I side hugged jasper, staying under his arm, and I felt it over my shoulders protectively, bella hiding partially behind Edward. The wind changed, and they cought a wiff of bella, I was so thankful that jasper told me I dind't smell that enticing to drink, but in a completely different way to him. it happened fast, I had no idea what truly went on.

There was a bunch of hissing, and crouching, and bella and I were together on the ground, obviously the cullens were protecting us. I could feel the anger and threatened feel from Edward and jasper, and the enticement and thrill from the blond vampire I didn't know his name of, he was very predatory, it sent a shiver down my spine. We were run back to the house, and I was told to stay put while they figured tings out. I got into some clean clothing, and when I got out of the shower, I was told I was going with jasper and alice to Arizona with bella to hide her away while the others fought. Jasper had already packed a bag for me apparently. I left my parents a message on their phones, and that was it.

Jasper and I sat in the back, and alice was driving, bella on the other side of jasper. We could feel every emotion in the car, and the passing cars. When she slept, I curled up to jasper, my hands intertwined in his on his lap, my head under his arm and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. It was a sence of calm before the storm. We didn't need to say anything, our emotions and just being by one another proved that, we didn't need words to communicate.

When we got to the hotel, alice had a vision, and jasper helped her with that, obviously he had done it made me slightly jealous for a moment, seeing them so close, like lovers. He looked up at me, curiousity and understanding in his eyes before moving slightly away from her, whih made me feel guilty, which caused him to look up again. I shook my head, heading over to bella to see if she was ok. Hse was in the bathroom, and I evesdropped on her conversation. I could hear a male voice over the phone, not her mother. I could hear him speaking something to her, and she repeating it. I knew this was either a hostige situation, or a fake hostage situation. She opened the door, and I looked at her.

"lets go together." I wrote to her on the mirror in lipstick, and she nodded. I wiped it clean, and told jasper that bella and I were going to grab breakfast, and I could only hope that alice saw us leaving, if not, we were going to be screwed. Jasper stayed behind with alice, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and guilt and jealousy when I saw them together, even though I knew they were past lovers, and jasper was my mate, not hers. I felt anger towards myself for being a pety person, for not trusting jsper more, but I couldn't help it. I ignored my feelings as I focused on bellas as we ran down the streets to the little bale studio by the airport to get to her old house there. There was a phone there, and I knew he wold be calling from it soon. He somehow knew I was with her, but didn't seem to care, a two for one deal he said.

I really should have made us turn back then. I really should have, but bella and I pressed forward to save her mother, like any self respecting erson would. We got to the ballet studio minutes later, it looked exactly lke the one alice drew. We heard her mother calling out for bella, and we raced over to where it was, only to find it was a video recording form bella was a child, and not her mother at all.


	6. Chapter 6

I really need a beta! I also know my story is starting to slip a bit, but I'm trying to pump it out faster for all of you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented and such, it means a lot to me. I'm currently sick right now, and seeing all the reviews(2) makes me happier! keep up the messaging, and I'll keep up the writing!


	7. Chapter 7

_** *So I got someone to Beta, but she crapped out, took the chapter and never did anything with it, so this is going to stay not fixed, sorry to all those who wanted to see a properly grammar and spelling fixed chapter, but that's how it is. Currently looking for NEW BETA, and hope you all enjoy this one, at least.***_

"major?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"I see jaspr has told you about me." He said, his southern voice deeper as the major, and he was oozsing attraction, it made me horny.

"shame I didn't get to see while you wre human." He said, stepping closer to me, holding me in a firm but gentle grasp.

As I figured the sex was more carnal, and rougher, and I loved it. I could not get enough of either of them, and felt the connection I had with jasper with the major. We talked for a little while before he left, and my jasper came back.

"welcome back." I said, kissing him gently.

"he didn't do anything bad, did he?" he asked, pecking my lips and neck between words.

"no." I gasped, he hit my sweet spot on my neck. We stayed away the whole week, just feeding and having sex until our hearts burst, well, until Carlisle called jasper, but meh, same difference. I couldn't get anough of either of them, and jasper felt the same way with me, I could feel it. When we got back, my eyes were a dull red, and with a hint of gold flecks starting to show were normal until bellas birthday. She got a papercut, and jasper lost it, lunging towards her, biting me in the process. I had gotten between bella and Edward, because jasper ha gotten past Edward. Bella was shoved on the ground, thankfully not into the glass right behind her. I was crouched over her when jasper took a swing at her with a clawed hand, which I kicked away, and shoved my arm in his open mouth, and shoving both of us over so that he was on his back, and me ontop of him.

"stop!" I commanded, and his eyes glazed over, and he didn't move. I carefully removed my arm from his jaws, and patted his cheek.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, worried. He looked over from bella, handing her a bandaid before coming over.

"hes not doing anything, not moving, not breathing."

"not thinking." Edward added, and I looked down at my mate.

"what happened?" I aked, getting off of him.

"maybe it is part of your gift, see if you can make him come back to us." He said, looking jasper over.

"jazz baby, come on, come back to me." I said, patting his cheeks, nothing.

"go?" I asked, thinking as it was the opposite of stop. His eyes deglazed, and I jumped on him in a hug. He sat up, holding me to him, looking around.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and stood us both up, aking us outside.

"I hurt you." He said, noticing the new bite mark on my arm, my first bite mark other then james on my wrist.

"its fine, I didn't feel it." I said, and his eyes darkened.

:"its not fine, I hurt my mate." The major said, I could tell they were upst with each other, most mostly over their control.

"well, you didn't hurt bella, that was the point." I said, bringing himinto a hug, reassuring him and sendng him feelings of calm and acceptance.

"besides, I may have done something to you in the house." I said, and he pulled away looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to test it out, just to see if it wasn't a one time thing, ok?"I asked, and he nodded.

"kiss me"I commanded, and he grinned t me for smashing his lips to mine.

"stop." I whispered out, and he did pulling away from me.

"now try to kiss me." I said, and he tried, but frowning when he couldn't get closer then six inches.

"I cant." He frowned, looking up at me from looking at his own body.

"come here." I whispered, pulling him to me into a hug. We were touching again, nd it felt nice to be held by him.

"compulsion." Carlisle said behind us, and I looked over my shoulder tosee the family there.

" I read that some empaths can do that. Complete control over another." He said, and I looked at jasper, then back at the family. I had a feeling they were waitng until Edward came back from dropping Edward off to have a family meeting. Sure as shit, that's what happened. We all sat down at the dinning room table after cleaning up the mess of the party.

It wasn't jaspers fault, and he already feels horrible about it, and making a big deal about it only made him feel better about it, but we moved anyways. I can still feel bella's anquish over losing Edward, and the harsh way edard broke up with her. Alice still has visions of her, I can still feel her emotions, as well as Edwards, even though he doesn't live with us right now. Jasper and I were watching our family break apart, Rosalie and Emmett wre off in Africa right now, and Carlisle and esme were in maine, alice was with friends in Alaska, and jasper and I were in England, planning our wedding.

Alice and esme and Rosalie were supposed to help, but they wre busy. We decided on a very Halloween themed wedding, suiting both of our likes, and it will be in about half a year. But that was the theatrical wedding, our real wedding was a week ago from now, in the local officials office. The family minus Edward came to see us married, and then left their separate ways. Alice came to live with us though, claiming that her ture mate was around us somewhere. Every week she would scoure the cities, and then on the weekends stay at our place, bummed out that she couldn't find him.

I missed forks though, and jasper could feel that. So alice and I went back to spy upon littlest bella, and jasper went to go see his friends peter and charlotte for a week. That was when alice got a vision about bella killing herself. We raced back to find her werewolf friend Jacob, had brought her to her house, soaking, but alive. He left when he saw us, and alice had frantically made a call to Rosalie before she had gotten to bella, saying how she killed herself, and somereason Rosalie carried that message to edawrd, who was now in vultuair Italy asking to be killed, so bella and I and alice boarded the nearest plane and left for Italy, trying to save our idiot brother. I called jasper on the plane, esme and Carlisle ahd called him, and told him to stay put, that alice said if he came we would all die. He reluctantly agreed, and asked to call him the minute it was over, which I agreed upon. I hung up just as we landed, and alice lifted a yellow porche from the parking lot and sped our way to volterra.

The idiot was going to expose himself to the sun to humans. We were running out of time. I wasn't close enough to give Edward the command to stop. Bella knocked into him as alice and I parked and got out, running with our skin covered to the duo. Then two vulturi guards came out, and pushed us into the castle. We tried to get bella out of this, but they wouldn't listen. I messed with my wedding ring in a human nervous habit, not really nervous, just taking in everynes emotion, wishing my jasper was here. We were brought to a room that smelt strongly of blood, their throne room. There on their high little pedistals sat the leaders of the vampire world.

"well done sister. Aro sends you out for one, and you come back with three, and a half." He noted, and jane smiled at him.

"ah, I do love happy endings. Look brothers, its Edward, Alice, Seline and Bella." He said, clasping his hand and standing up, walking towards us. I could feel his emotions, happy, confident, hungery, and underlying it a tiny bit of insanity and fear. Aro went to Edward, and bella was hidden behind alice and I while aro read Edwards thoughts.

"how you stand so close to her, such decadence, yet you do not indulge."

"not without practice." He strained, obviously not liking that aro was reading him.

"she defies your gift, may i?" he asked Edward, and nodded. We moved and let bella walk forward to Edward, and then offered aro her shaking hand. He grasped it gently, but firm enough she couldn't yank it away.

"nothing." He amazed, looking over to jane and his brothers.

"I wonder if she is immune to others as well. jane." He asked, and she spoke the word pain, but Edward jumped in the way. Alice and I held bella back from going to him, I couldn't tear my eyes off of my brother on the ground in obvious agony, but he kept it in to make it seem less for bella. I admire him for that, and the fact I was taking some of his pain away and basically giving him vicoden, feeling the pain myself, but at a much lesser extent.

"jane." Aro chastised gently, and she stopped, looking at him pleasantly until he moved his hand to gesture to bella. Both alice and I froze, holding bella completely still so it wouldn't hurt her as much. Nothing happened, to my relief, and I helped Edward off the ground, leaving alice to deal with the upset bella.

"you ok?" I whispered, and he nodded.

"never better." He ground out, obviously flaming pissed at jane to attempting ot hurt bella. He hurt bella much more then jane ever could though, andhe winced at my thoughts, despite knowing it was true.

"Edward seems to think you infallible." He said to alice, and she looked at him cooly.

"I cause problems as often as I fix them." She said, offering her hadn to him to see. His head bowed voer her hand as he clasped it with his, and watched her whole thought process and every vision she's ever had.

"so you saw young Seline become what she is today?" he asked, but obviously he already knew the answer.

He looked over at me, clearly happy with what alice told him what I could do, or what she showed him, because he began tod rift over to me. I offered my left hand, my right hand was clenched in too tight a fist to uncurl right now.

"such a beautiful ring, who is your husband?" he asked, looking at it, and gazing up at me.

"jasper." I replied, my mates name rolling off my lips with ease.

His eyes widened, he probably thought that they were take thoughts from alice or something, becausehe gently took my hand in his, and watched my life from my memories.

"such a gift. Such a gift should not be wasted. Brothers, do you know the importance of dearest Seline?"

"she is the God of War's mate." Was all cauis said boredly, funny, from what Carlisle said, boredom was marcus's thing.

"she has a stronger ability then even jasper. It is more controlled, and she has one other thing. She can compulse anyone to do anything, no matter what. Such talent, yet not fully expanded. My dear," he pasued, turning ot look back at me again"would you like to join the volturi?" he offered, and I took my hands out of his grasp.


End file.
